


Desperation

by Smutty_Northerner



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Female Alpha, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rutting, female alphas have cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Northerner/pseuds/Smutty_Northerner
Summary: When Cosette's rut hits, Éponine is always happy to help her through it
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Desperation

Éponine sometimes hated being a Beta. At least, she always had, until she found Cosette. Alphas didn’t tend to go for Betas, but Cosette hadn’t seemed to mind. In return, Éponine was determined to prove that she could give her everything she needed. So what if she didn’t go into heats, that didn’t mean she couldn’t still see her Alpha through her rut.

Cosette’s ruts were her favourite time of the month. Sex with her Alpha was always mind blowing, but there was something special about the desperation of a rut. Cosette always gave her plenty of warning that it was coming, knowing that once it hit she wouldn’t be very good at controlling herself. If Éponine didn’t want to be there, she knew to get out of the way for a little while. It had yet to happen, but she appreciated the option. 

They knew this rut was coming soon, but Éponine hadn’t expected to wake up to Cosette’s hard cock already pressed against her ass. She figured they’d at least have time for breakfast first, but clearly not. She turned around to see Cosette still asleep, and smiled.   
“Wake up, love,” she said softly, bringing a hand up to stroke Cosette’s cheek. She got very protective of Cosette during a rut. She knew the Alpha didn’t really know much of what was going on. All she’d know was her painfully hard cock and the all consuming desire to come. That meant it was up to Éponine to take care of her. She watched as Cosette’s eyes blinked open, her pupils already wide with desire as hormones rushed through her body. It didn’t take long for Cosette to start reaching out to her, her hips still jerking as she sought out some sort of friction, whining in frustration.  
“Shh, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay, Alpha,” Éponine soothed, pulling out of Cosette’s grasp. She slid her panties down and off, letting them fall to the side of the bed. Moving to rest on her knees and elbows, her back arched as she presented herself to her Alpha the way an Omega in heat would. She wasn’t giving off the same pheromones, but most of the time this was good enough. And it was clearly doing the job, since just moments later she could feel Cosette grabbing her waist and rutting against her. She reached back, gently guiding Cosette’s cock towards her pussy. 

Cosette’s cock really was a thing of beauty, if you asked Éponine. A gentle curve, not excessively long but a nice thickness. Éponine had no problem giving it all the attention it deserved during Cosette’s ruts. She groaned as it slid inside. Finally being able to fuck something seemed to flip the switch inside Cosette, and her sleepy frustration had been replaced by a desperation to chase her knot. She started thrusting in earnest, growling as she gripped Éponine’s waist tight to hold her still. All Éponine could do was take in, letting her head fall down onto the pillow. Cosette was usually so sweet with her, teasing her with her fingers before, pausing to let her adjust to her cock before she started moving. And Éponine loved it, she really did. But there was something special about the rough, animalistic fucking she got during the rut. Something that had her arousal spilling out and down her thighs. Something that was pushing her towards an orgasm without even touching her clit. Cosette was obviously approaching her orgasm as well, as her thrusts grew harder and more erratic. But she let out a groan of frustration as it came with just a small squirt. Not far enough into her rut to be able to form a knot, then.

Éponine pulled away, despite Cosette’s protestations.   
“Just one minute. I’ll be back in one minute,” she promised, leaning down to kiss the Alpha’s forehead. “I have something that might help.”

She’d seen it in a pharmacy a while back, but had no idea if it would work. Artificial pheromones, designed for Betas such as herself to mimic an Omega in heat. Most months they wouldn’t need it, her rut progressing quick enough to let her knot straight away. But if this one was going to be a little slower, there’d be no harm in giving it a boost, would there? She grabbed the bottle from the bathroom cupboard and heading back through to the bedroom. She was greeted by the sight of Cosette humping one of their pillows, and she smiled fondly. Despite the roughness, there was something sweet about it, almost naive. Not knowing anything but her cock and the instinct to fuck with it. 

Éponine glanced at the instructions on the bottle and sprayed the liquid onto the points they recommended. She took her place back on the bed, presenting herself to Cosette again. The pheromones were clearly having an effect, since Cosette looked up straight away with her nostrils flaring. The pillow was abandoned, covered in precum and dropped on the floor as Cosette sought out the Omega she could smell. Deep down, part of her still knew it was Éponine, but the logical part of her mind had been pushed to the very back. What her senses were telling her was that this was an Omega. And Omega in heat presenting to her.

Éponine felt the weight of her body covering her, the cock finding her pussy much sooner this time. She was rougher with her this time, placing a hand on her shoulders to keep her down, fucking into Éponine with all her strength. The familiar tight coil was building as Éponine approached her climax, and she couldn’t help but moan as the bulge at the base of Cosette’s cock started to swell. For a little bit, the swelling caught on her entrance, until it was too big for Cosette to pull it out again. Éponine was always surprised by just how big Cosette’s knot could get, and how her body managed to accommodate it. Still growing, it felt like it was splitting her apart in the best possible way. She managed to wriggle an arm underneath herself to start stroking her clit. Just a few tight circles later and she was coming, clenching down around Cosette’s cock as she rode out her orgasm. 

She collapsed onto the bed, Cosette’s firm weight on top of her as the Alpha kept using her body. Now that her knot was settled, she could finally get her release. She buried her nose into the back of Éponine’s neck, where she’d sprayed some of the pheromones, as she came inside her. Breeding her, or at least that would be the idea. For the first time that morning, Cosette seemed to calm down. No desperation, no frustration, just finally satisfied. It lasted for around ten minutes, until her knot started to deflate, before her hips started rocking again. 

“I know, love, I know. One’s not going to be enough. Time for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Alpha!Cosette/Beta!Éponine fic that nobody asked for. I'm pretty new to writing smut but I figured since there were no fics that were specifically what I wanted, I'd have a go writing them myself. I'm planning on getting better with so if anyone has a smutty request just hmu


End file.
